Jareroden (Chicken Bond)
Jareroden is a brave and noble male Toa of Psionics. Biography Matoran Jareroden was created as a male Ce-Matoran, and lived on an island to the northwest of Nynrah. Jareroden was one of the first Ce-Matoran who came into existence, and was created prior to the incident in which Toa Orde made the Zyglak an angrier race and the Great Beings' decisions to make all subsequent Ce-Matoran and Toa of Psionics female. On his homeland, Jareroden originally served as a miner in a rich Protodermis mine. Eventually, the Brotherhood of Makuta's leader, Miserix, assigned one of their members to watch over the island, though the Makuta was unconcerned with his treatment towards the island's residents, and as such, disregarded them and payed little attention to them. When the Brotherhood of Makuta was eventually corrupted when the Brotherhood's second leader, Teridax, overthrew Miserix, this Makuta began treating his subjects more ruthlessly and violently, and eventually became a tyrant figure in the eyes of the Matoran residents. Not willing to sit by and watch his people be subjugated, Jareroden made a stand and formed a resistance against the Makuta, and would fight and pester him for many years before his resistance was crushed by the Brotherhood. Jareroden was then forced to flee the island, and eventually made his way to an island west of the Northern Continent. There, he integrated into one of the local villages, befriending many of them. Toa Eventually, the island's lone Toa perished, though not before he handed a Toa Stone to Jareroden and a number of his friends. They were immediately transformed into Toa, and formed a team to protect the island under the leadership of his best friend, the Toa of Fire who would later become known as Shadowplayer. During this time, Jareroden would serve as the team's deputy. However, mysterious agents of the Shadow of Ages came and attacked Jareroden and his team, killing all but Jareroden and Shadowplayer, though Jareroden was mortally wounded and declared dead. The agents then departed with Shadowplayer, and Jareroden returned to his village to have his wounds healed before taking off to find his lost brother and the ones who abducted him. After roughly 200 years of searching, Jareroden gave up, and instead focused his attention on battling factions like the Brotherhood of Makuta and the Dark Hunters, and soon became a wanderer. During his travels, he came across a veteran Toa of Ice named Soalaz, and the two shared an adventure where they rid an island of a large population of Catapult Scorpions. The two became good friends after that, though soon went their separate ways. At some point in his life, he had some kind of encounter with the strange Mechanical Rahkshi known as Rernahk, though the nature of their meeting remains unknown. On another adventure, he was said to have battled a wandering pack of Zyglak, and defeated them almost single-handedly. Eventually, he learned of that his old friend, Shadowplayer, had survived his capture by the Shadow of Ages and had joined the Dark Hunters. He tried to catch up with him on several of his missions, though only just missed him, and was unable to trace him back to the island of Odina due to his lack of knowledge of the island's whereabouts. War with the Brotherhood During the war between the Order of Mata Nui and Brotherhood of Makuta, Jareroden was drafted to the side of the Order shortly after dealing with a wandering tribe Frostelus. He was among the first Toa to pledge their support to the organization, and aided them in the thick of the front lines before the Order started drawing support from Skakdi, Dark Hunters, the Barraki and more. He was present during the Order's attack on Destral, and was heavily involved in a struggle against Makuta Dredzek's army when he claimed a small chain of islands east of Metru Nui, helping the Order halt his conquests, and eventually forcing his armies to retreat when they gained the upper hand. He then traveled to Stelt, where he aided several of the Order's agents in seeding a false rumour that the Order was converting the Great Furnace of Ta-Metru into a weaponized virus factory that could obliterate the Antidermis essence of a Makuta. He then traveled to Metru Nui with a large bulk of the Order's forces, where he helped them fortify the island for the impending final battle between the Order and the Brotherhood. When the Makuta's armies eventually did arrive, he supported the City of Legend's defenders in the struggle to repel the Brotherhood, and in the midst of the chaos, caught sight of Shadowplayer, though was unable to catch up with him due to the battle. After a long and tiring struggle, the Brrotherhood was eventually forced back and defeated once and for all, and Jareroden remained behind to enjoy the victory celebration. The next day, Jareroden joined the Matoran and Toa in their rejoice. In the midst of Turaga Dume's speech, the event was interrupted by the presence of Makuta Teridax himself, who announced that he had taken over the body of the Great Spirit and had exiled Mata Nui into outer space. Teridax's Reign Before Teridax could solidify his dark reign over Metru Nui, Jareroden was able to flee the island city through old, underground routes hidden in the Onu-Metru Archives. Afterwards, he banded up with one of the many small pockets of rebellion against Teridax, and was spotted on several occasions battling Rahkshi and Exo-Toa on numerous different islands. He later traveled to the Southern Continent, where he assisted a village of Ba-Matoran in trying to fight off an invasion by the newly revived Visorak armies, though their resistance would not hold, and Jareroden and the villagers were forced to abandon the settlement when things turned against them. Not long after, he was recruited into an army of Toa led by Tahu and Takanuva and traveled deep into the southern lands to confront Teridax's Rahkshi and Skakdi legions, eventually making it out of the Great Spirit Robot and onto the planet of Bara Magna, where Jareroden participated in the Battle of Bara Magna. Teridax was eventually killed by Mata Nui, who reformed the planet of Spherus Magna, and the Toa were victorious over the Makuta's forces. After Mata Nui collapsed, Jareroden and the others rushed to the site and discovered the Ignika, which still housed Mata Nui's spirit. Mata Nui expressed a desire to stay dormant in order to let the others rebuild and create a new, better society without his interference and presence. Abilities and Traits A pure, noble, and selfless hero, Jareroden is an inspirational warrior, and a optimistic and determined Toa, who never, for one moment, believes there is a situation without hope. Righteous and daring, Jareroden is not afraid of making a stand against what he believes is wrong, and is excellent at rallying others to his side. He has also shown a side of extreme intelligence and calm, and can be very calculating when he desires. To those close to him, he is also known to be very friendly and humouros, though is extremely serious and level-headed when it comes to his role as a defender. He has proven that he is not one to leave friends behind, as in the case of Shadowplayer, where he spent two centuires trying to find him. Driven by a thirst for justice, Jareroden has developed an intense hatred for the Makuta or anything associated with them, and is particularly keen to see them wiped from the face of the universe. Having trained himself heavily and rigorously during his time as a Toa, Jareroden possesses fairly strong mental and physical toughness, being both capable of keeping himself in positive spirits and keep pushing himself well beyond his limits. He possesses fairly advanced levels of fitness, and is remarkably agile, strong and resilient to pain. As a Toa of Psionics, Jareroden possesses the ability to create and control psionic energy; however, unlike Toa of most other elements, Jareroden cannot absorb psionic energy. Mask and Tools Jareroden wears the Kanohi Hau, the Great Mask of Shielding, which allows him to generate a protective field around himself that shields him from all forms of attack apart from ambushes. In combat, Jareroden wields the Electro Battle Sword, a tool which is capable of firing bursts of electric energy. He carries this tool to make up for his lack of any physical-based powers. Trivia *Jareroden was inspired by a MOC of the same name originally created by user . Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Psionics Category:Ce-Matoran